tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Eiffelturm
[[Datei:Eiffelturm.jpg|thumb|250px|'Eiffelturm']]Der Eiffelturm '''(französisch '''La Tour Eiffel) ist ein 324 Meter hoher Eisenfachwerkturm in Paris, Frankreich. Er steht im 7. Arrondissement am nordwestlichen Ende des Champ de Mars (Marsfeld), nahe dem Ufer der Seine. Geschichte Anlässlich zur Hundertjahrfeier der Französischen Revolution 1889 wollte Frankreich ein Zeichen setzen, und so beschloss 1884 der französische Präsident, eine Weltausstellung ausrichten zu lassen. Es entstand die Vision eines höchsten Turms auf Erden, 300 Meter hoch. Der Bauunternehmer Gustave Eiffel (1832-1923) wurde mit diesem Projekt beauftragt. Eiffel, der an der "Ecole des Arts et Manufactures" in Paris Ingenieurwissenschaft mit dem Fachgebiet Chemie studiert hatte, trat nach seinem Abschluss in eine Metallfabrik ein, die von einer großen Eisenbahngesellschaft übernommen wurde. Später gründete Eiffel sein eigenes Unternehmen für Eisen-Stahl-Konstruktionen und machte sich mit stattlichen Aufträgen einen Namen. Eiffel war auch am Bau der Freiheitsstatue in New York, die von 1875 bis 1886 erstellt wurde, beteiligt. Der Namensgeber des Eiffelturms war aber eigentlich nicht sein Erfinder. Ersonnen haben ihn zwei Ingenieure aus Eiffels Büro: Maurice Koechlin und Emile Nougier. Eiffel stand ihrem Konzept eines 300 Meter-Turms zunächst skeptisch gegenüber, überarbeitete es dann mit dem Architekten Stephen Sauvestre, begeisterte sich schließlich für diese Idee und sicherte sich das Patent. Der Eiffelturm wurde 300 Meter hoch, mit circa 1700 Stufen, 7300 Tonnen Gewicht der Stahlkonstruktion und 10.000 Tonnen Gesamtgewicht. Der Bau des Turms forderte zwar ein Menschenleben, doch für die damalige Zeit war das eine erstaunlich geringe Zahl. Der Turm konnte pünktlich zur Weltausstellung eröffnet werden. Allerdings brach in der Künstlerszene ein großer Protest aus. Die Künstler schimpften vor allem auf die Ästhetik des Eiffelturms. Es gab einen offenen Brief von 300 Künstlern und Intellektuellen, die gegen "den nutzlosen und monströsen Eiffelturm im Herzen unserer Hauptstadt" wetterten. Der Journalist und Schriftsteller Guy de Maupassant war einer der hartnäckigsten Gegner. Er schrieb 1890 in seinem Reisejournal: "Ich habe Paris und sogar Frankreich verlassen, weil der Eiffelturm mich schließlich zu sehr ärgerte. Nicht genug, dass man ihn von überall sieht, nein, er ist überall und in jedem erdenklichen Material erhältlich, in jedem Schaufenster ausgestellt, ein unentrinnbares, quälendes Albdrücken." Eiffel hielt dagegen. Seiner Meinung nach offenbarten moderne Berechnungen auch neue, bisher ungeahnte Harmoniegesetze. "Glaubt man denn, dass wir uns keine Gedanken um die Schönheit unserer Bauwerke machen, weil wir Ingenieure sind?" Bei der breiten Bevölkerung ging Entrüstung immer mehr in Ehrfurcht und Begeisterung über. Fast zwei Millionen Besucher erklommen während der Weltausstellung die Stufen zu den Plattformen. Die Einnahmen deckten schnell die Baukosten. Im Februar 1912 reiste der österreichisch-französische Schneider und Fallschirmkonstrukteur Franz Reichelt nach Paris, um sein Modell eines Fallschirms zu testen. Seinen Sprung von der ersten Plattform des Eiffelturms kündigte er der Presse an. Am 4. Februar 1912 sprang er aus einer Höhe von 57 m herab, fiel weitgehend ungebremst zu Boden und schlug vor laufender Kamera nach vier Sekunden Fallzeit am Boden auf. Reichelt starb unmittelbar nach dem Aufprall. Der Fallschirmkonstrukteur hatte anscheinend gehofft, mit Hilfe seiner Flugapparatur sanft zu Boden schweben zu können. Es sind Filmaufnahmen seines Testsprungs vorhanden. Mit dem Beginn des Ersten Weltkrieges wurde der Eiffelturm für die Öffentlichkeit ganz gesperrt. Er hatte sich als Telekommunikationszentrum für das Militär etabliert, das dort viele feindliche Nachrichten abfing und entzifferte. Der bedeutendste Fall war die Dechiffrierung eines als Radioprogramm getarnten Funkspruchs der deutschen Streitkräfte, die zur Verhaftung der angeblichen Spionin Mata Hari führte. Eigentlich sollte der Eiffelturm 20 Jahre nach seiner Fertigstellung wieder abgerissen werden – schließlich war der Eiffelturm kein Denkmal, sondern ein moderner Bau ohne Funktion, für die Weltausstellung 1889 errichtet. Zu Beginn der 1920er Jahre wurden vom Eiffelturm die ersten Radiosendungen ausgestrahlt, aber dann kam es zum langsamen Verfall und zur Debatte über den Abriss. Im Mai 1925 tauchte der Trickbetrüger und Hochstapler Victor Lustig (1890-1947) wieder in Paris auf. Lustig las einen Zeitungsartikel über den langsamen Verfall des Eiffelturms, der nach seiner Zweckbestimmung als markantes Bauwerk für die Weltausstellung 1889 im Jahre 1909 wieder abgerissen werden sollte. Nach Ansicht der Pariser Bürger passte der Turm nicht ins Stadtbild und wurde entsprechend schlecht gepflegt. Die Abrisspläne waren noch nicht verstummt, und Lustig gab sich als stellvertretender Generaldirektor des Postministeriums aus und fälschte eine Ausschreibung, die den Eiffelturm zum Verkauf anbot. Lustig verschickte Einladungen zu Verkaufsverhandlungen an sechs Pariser Schrotthändler und bat sie um ein vertrauliches Treffen im prestigeträchtigen Hôtel de Crillon an der Place de la Concorde. Das Hotel bot als bekannter Treffpunkt von Diplomaten und Politikern eine perfekte Tarnung für Lustig an. Alle sechs Händler erschienen wie von Lustig erwartet zum Termin. Lustig erklärte den Interessenten, dass sie aufgrund ihrer Reputation als ehrliche Geschäftsleute für den Kauf des Eiffelturms ausgewählt worden seien. Anschließend führte er aus, dass der Eiffelturm abgerissen und als Schrott verkauft werden solle. Aufgrund der zu erwartenden öffentlichen Diskussion wolle er die Gespräche zunächst vertraulich führen, bis alle Fragen geklärt seien. Er führte die Schrotthändler zum Turm, um ihr Verhalten und ihr Interesse einzuschätzen. Anschließend erklärte er, dass er Gebote bis zum folgenden Tag erwarte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Lustig bereits klar, dass er den Handel mit André Poisson abschließen würde, einem unsicheren Mann, der sich vom Kauf des Eiffelturms den Aufstieg in der Pariser Geschäftswelt erhoffte. Um Poissons Unsicherheit auszuräumen, wurde Lustig vertraulich und erzählte Poisson, wie schlecht er als Beamter verdiene und dass er sein Einkommen gern aufbessern würde. Poisson war mit korrupten Staatsangestellten vertraut, sodass er sofort verstand, dass Lustig ein Schmiergeld forderte. Dies überzeugte ihn letztlich von der Echtheit des Verkaufs. Lustig gelang es, den aus etwa 7000 Tonnen Eisen bestehenden Turm an Poisson zu veräußern. Im Gegenzug erhielt er mindestens 50.000 Dollar, tauchte nach Abschluss des Handels unter und setzte sich nach Wien ab. Als der Schwindel aufflog, zog Poisson es aus Scham vor, den Betrug nicht bei der Polizei anzuzeigen. Entgegen allen Erwartungen fand Lustig in den Zeitungen keine Meldung über den Betrug und versuchte nach einem Monat, ihn zu wiederholen. Der zweite Käufer schöpfte jedoch Verdacht und ging zur Polizei, woraufhin Lustig zurück in die Vereinigten Staaten floh. Victor Lustig wurde weltweit bekannt als "der Mann, der den Eiffelturm verkaufte". 1935 trug das Bauwerk schließlich als Sendeturm zur Geschichte des Hörfunks und des Fernsehens bei. Im Zweiten Weltkrieg erwogen die Franzosen einen Teilabriss des Eiffelturms, da sie befürchteten, dass die deutschen Truppen ihn als Sender verwenden könnten. Auch stand das Monument auf der Liste der Bauwerke, die Adolf Hitler (der den Eiffelturm kurz besuchte) zerstören wollte. Nachdem die Stadt befreit war, kletterte der Chef der Pariser Feuerwehr an die Spitze und ließ wieder die Trikolore flattern. Nach der Wiedereröffnung für den Publikumsverkehr im Juni 1946 bestiegen in dem folgenden halben Jahr über 600.000 Besucher den Turm. Mit dem stärker werdenden Tourismus stieg auch die Besucherzahl anhaltend auf jährlich über eine Million und steigerte sich in den folgenden Jahrzehnten kontinuierlich. Im April 1952 wurde das erste Mal eine Livesendung von Paris nach London gesendet. Seit 1964 ist der Eiffelturm als monument historique denkmalgeschützt. 1986 nahm die American Society of Civil Engineers das Bauwerk in die Liste der historischen Meilensteine der Ingenieurbaukunst auf. Am 9. September 1983 wurde der hundertmillionste Besucher des Eiffelturms mit einem Geschenk begrüßt. Die Sängerin Mireille Mathieu überreichte der Frau die Schlüssel für einen Citroën BX. Im Jahr 2000 übernahm die Rundfunkgesellschaft TDF die Montage von UHF-Antennen und ließ seine Gesamthöhe von 318,7 Meter auf seine heutige Höhe von 324 Meter anwachsen. 2005 strahlte der Eiffelturm erstmals digitales Fernsehen aus. Als höchstes Bauwerk von Paris prägt er das Stadtbild bis heute und zählt mit rund sieben Millionen zahlenden Besuchern pro Jahr zu den meistbesuchten Wahrzeichen der Welt. Der Turm ist eine der bekanntesten Ikonen der Architektur und Ingenieurskunst. Der Fernsehturm ist die wichtigste Sendeanlage des Großraums Paris und beherbergt als Turmrestaurant das mit einem Michelin-Stern ausgezeichnete Restaurant Le Jules Verne. Der Eiffelturm ist das Vorbild vieler Nachahmerbauten und wird in Kunst und Kultur im Zusammenhang mit Paris und Frankreich vielfach aufgegriffen. Er gilt als nationales Symbol der Franzosen und avancierte zu einer weltweiten Ikone der Moderne. Der Eiffelturm in TMNT 1987iger Cartoonserie *thumb|240px|Der Eiffelturm in der 1987 SerieIn der Episode "Tower of Power", der ersten Folge der Ferien-in-Europa-Staffel, wollen der Shredder, Bebop und Rocksteady den Stahl des Eiffelturms stehlen, um es für den Technodrom zu nutzen, was die Turtles, die ihre Europareise in Paris beginnen, jedoch vereiteln können. IDW Comics *In den IDW-Comics testen Donatello und Harold Lillja nochmal ihr fertig gestelltes Teleportal, in dem sich Donatello nach Paris und zurück teleportieren lässt. Er kehrt erfolgreich mit einem Modell des Eiffelturms für Harold zurück."Attack on Technodrome" #1 *In einem Jubiläumsspecial, welches sich zwanzig Jahre in einer möglichen Zukunft abspielt, ist der Eiffelturm der Standort von einem von vielen Technodromen, die die Utroms über ganz Europa verteilt haben, um die Erde in eine neue Heimatwelt für ihre Rasse zu verwandeln.TMNT: IDW 20/20 Quellenverzeichnis * Wikipedia: Eiffelturm * Der Eiffelturm * Wikipedia: Franz Reichelt * Abendblatt: Der Mann, der den Eiffelturm verkaufte * BR: Das Wahrzeichen von Paris * Planet Wissen: Der Eiffelturm Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schauplätze Kategorie:Gebäude Kategorie:Triviales